Touch My Heart' -- 2nd repost
by tweety.airy
Summary: ini udah repost yg kedua.. dan ini ff pertama yang ku publish.. kasih masukan yah - Henry lau, seorang namja manis yang berhati dingin dan sangat tertutup dan sudah bertekad tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Sedangkan ZhouMi, seorang namja popular di sekolah yang ternyata menaruh hati pada sang namja manis tersebut. Mampukah Zhoumi mendapatkan hati Henry? - ZhouRy Couple


Author : airylee14

Title : Touch My Heart

Main Pairing : ZhouRy (yaoi)

Character :

Henry Lau 17 th

Zhou Mi 18 th

Rated : T (teenagers)

Genre : romance, drama, highschool life story

Summary : Henry lau, seorang namja manis yang berhati dingin dan sangat tertutup dan sudah bertekad tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi. Sedangkan ZhouMi, seorang namja popular di sekolah yang ternyata menaruh hati pada sang namja manis tersebut. Mampukah Zhoumi mendapatkan hati Henry?

~~~~~TweetyAiry~~~~~

*AiryPOV

Pagi yang cerah, dengan matahari yang menyinari permukaan bumi sehingga membuat setiap orang merasa bersemangat menyambut hari. Tetapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang namja mungil keturunan China yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen di tengah kota. Sebut saja namanya Henry Lau. Dia menganggap hari ini sama saja seperti hari yang lain, tidak ada yang spesial. Maka dari itu, dia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

~~~~~TweetyAiry~~~~~

Beberapa menit kemudian namja manis itu telah berdiri di depan halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Tiba, tiba saja ada yang menabraknya dari belakang.

"aww.. " pekik Henry saat merasakan tubuhnya tertabrak.

"ahh.. mianhe.. jeongmal mianhe." kata seorang pemuda yang telah menabrak Henry.

"ne, gwenchana.." jawab Henry.

"ah, perkenalkan, namaku Zhoumi. Jika dilihat dari seragam yang kau kenakan saat ini sepertinya kita satu sekolah. Boleh aku tau namamu?" kata pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Henry Lau imnida. Aku bersekolah di CassiElf High School." Ujar Henry menyahuti perkataan namja yang kita ketahui bernama Zhoumi tadi.

"ah, ternyata kita memang satu sekolah." Kata zhoumi

Henry hanya diam dan tak menanggapi perkatan Zhoumi. Sebenarnya Zhoumi sudah lama mengetahui segala hal yang berhubungan dengan namja manis ini karena ZhouMi telah menaruh hati pada namja mungil ini sejak tahun lalu.

Tak lama bus yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju sekolah telah datang. Mereka pun langsung menaiki bus tersebut.

~~~~~TweetyAiry~~~~~

20 menit kemudian, mereka pun sampai di sekolah mereka dan bergegas menuju kelas mereka masing-masing karena 15 menit lagi bel sekolah akan berbunyi yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera dimulai.

*skip time*

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, terdengar helaan nafas lega dari para siswa. Sebagian besar memilih untuk pergi ke kantin dan sebagian lainnya memilih ke perpustakaan atau sekedar bersantai di kelas.

Lain halnya dengan namja manis satu ini. Dia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke taman yang terdapat di belakang sekolah. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di taman tersebut. Dan menghela nafas panjang. Tiba-tiba dia teringat akan masa lalu nya yang sangat ingin ia lupakan. Masa lalu yang bahkan membuatnya tidak mau jatuh cinta lagi karena takut tersakiti.

*flashback on*

_Henry duduk di kursi sebuah cafe sembari menunggu seseorang yang amat special di hatinya untuk datang menemuinya karena mereka memang berjanji untuk bertemu di cafe itu sepulang sekolah. Tak lama kemudian seorang namja tinggi dengan charismanya yang memukau memasuki café tersebut dan langsung menemui henry, namjachingunya._

_ "Henry-ah.. aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu.."_

_ "apa itu Changmin? Apakah sangat penting dan mendesak?"_

_ "Henry-ah.. Dui bu qi.. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini lagi karena sebenarnya aku sudah bertunangan sejak kecil. Orang tuaku baru mengatakannya padaku kemarin. Karena itu. Aku bingung. Disisi lain aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu. Tetapi aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan pertunanganku begitu saja. Mianhe henry-ah"_

_ "gwenchana Changmin. Kau tidak perlu melepaskan pertunanganmu. Aku yang seharusnya pergi dari kehidupanmu. Semoga kau bahagia dengannya."_

_ "jeongmal mianhe Henry. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu. Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"_

"_aku tau itu. Aku pun sangat mencintaimu. Tapi mungkin takdir berkata lain. Mungkin aku bukanlah jodohmu. Kalau aku boleh tahu, siapa tunanganmu itu hm?"_

_ "Tunanganku adalah Kim Kibum. Orang yang tidak sengaja kutabrak di kedai es krim beberapa hari lalu saat kita berjalan-jalan di taman. "_

"_ah, ternyata dia. Menurutku dia orang yang baik."_

"_ne Henry, ah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Eomma mengajakku untuk pergi ke butik. Mianhe aku harus meninggalkanmu."_

"_gwenchana Min. Pergilah, dan... Terimakasih untuk 5 bulan yang berharga ini."_

*flashback off*

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata pun jatuh mengalir di pipi namja itu. Dia menangis, seperti biasanya, dia akan menangis setiap mengingat hal itu. Dia memeluk lututnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Dibalik sebuah pohon, Zhoumi menyaksikan hal itu. Henry yang dikenalnya selalu dingin itu tiba-tiba menagis. Dia kemudian berinisiatif untuk mendekati henry.

Zhoumi menepuk pundak henry. Henry yang kaget, langsung menyeka air matanya dan mendongak, mencari tau siapa yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya. Henry pun terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Jangan berpura-pura kuat jika kau bersedih. Menangislah, mungkin perasaanmu akan lebih tenang setelah kau menangis." Kata Zhoumi mencoba menenangkan Henry.

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi Henry pun menangis di bahu Zhoumi. Henry pun menceritakan kepada zhoumi alasan dia menangis.

"Kau harusnya bisa merelakan dia henry" kata zhoumi

"Aku sudah berusaha, tetapi, bayangan wajahnya selalu ada di pikiranku. Apa yang harus kulakukan?" jawab Henry.

"Tidak bisakah kau membuka pintu hatimu untuk orang lain? Tidak bisakah kau melihat orang lain selain dia? Tidak sadarkah kau bahwa aku mencintaimu?" sahut Zhoumi

"m-maksud mu apa?" kata Henry dengan bingung. Dia kaget dengan perkataan Zhoumi.

"Henry-ah.. aku menyukaimu. Sudah sejak lama. Tidak kah kau bisa menyadarinya? Aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan." Jujur Zhoumi

"Mianhe, aku terlalu menutup hatiku. Sehingga aku tidak menyadarinya?" sahut Henry

"Gwenchana. Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanmu padaku jika kau masih mencintai mantan kekasihmu itu." Kata Zhoumi

"A-aniyo. Bukan begitu. Tapi.. Maukah kau membantuku melupakannya? Maukah kau membantuku untuk bisa menerima cintamu?" jawab Henry

"Kau tidak bercanda kan Henry-ah? Kau jangan bermain-main." Zhoumi menjawab sambil terkaget karena perkataan Henry.

"Aniya, aku tidak bercanda. Jadi, maukah kau membantuku?" kata Henry lagi.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Akan kubuat kau mencintaiku dan melupakan namja itu. Wo Ai Ni henry. " kata Zhoumi sembari tersenyum.

"Wo Ye Ai Ni." Jawab Henry dengan senyumnya yang membuatnya tampak makin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Mulai sekarang kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Kata Zhoumi.

"Ne.. Arraseo." Sahut Henry.

Zhoumi pun memeluk Henry dengan kencang seakan takut namja manis tadi akan meninggalkannya. Hingga tiba-tiba Henry memukul pundaknya pelan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau memukulku?" kata zhoumi tidak terima

"Kau memelukku terlalu erat, bisa-bisa aku mati kehabisan nafas." Sahut henry

"Ah, mianhe henry." Kata Zhoumi sambil tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya.

Tetapi, kemudian mereka pun berpelukan lagi dan saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Menyelami perasaan masing-masing sambil menatap tepat kedalam mata sang kekasih hati.

"Eung, mungkin sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas. Bel pertanda istirahat usai akan segera berbunyi."kata henry tiba-tiba sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ah, baiklah. Kajja, kita kembali ke kelas." Zhoumi menggandeng tangan henry dan berjalan bersama menuju kelas henry setelah itu barulah dia berjalan menuju kelasnya.

-END-

aku tau jika ffnya membosankan, tapi ini ff yang pertama kali kuselesaikan dan ku publish.. jadi,, harap dimaklumi, kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat kuharapkan dari readers semua.. aku juga mempublish nya di blog temanku yang alamatnya : .com

aku berharap bisa berteman baik dengan reader-sshi semua disini.. :D

jika kalian berkenan, kalian bisa mampir ke bio ku..

last word,, thanks and please give me a review


End file.
